Yugioh GX Rise of the Dragons
by candyman123
Summary: A boy enters Duel Academy and strives to be the best Dragon Duelist the world has ever seen,surpass Seto Kaiba, and become the next King of Games. But their are challenges ahead and a world that needs saving, can this boy achieve his dream.


**Hello guys this is my second Yugioh GX fic here and I hope that this one does a lot better than my first one (although I haven't given up on it yet because I'm rewriting it) so without further ado I present the first chapter!**

**Alexis: Ahem!**

**Candyman123: What?**

**Alexis: You forgot too do the "disclaimer."**

**Candyman123: ... Whoops my bad ...uh ...I do not own Yugioh GX except for my own made up characters, if I owned Yugioh GX Jaden and Alexis would be going out with each other.**

**Alexis: Really?**

**Candyman123: Yep! Now enough with my talk and on with the first chapter!**

Chapter1: Enter Yamato Takayama

A boy in his teens was seen running past people in a town called Domino City. a town where the King Of Games known as Yuigi Muto had grew up in.

The boys name was Yamato Takayama; he had brown eyes, messy black hair, dark blue jeans, a dark blue shirt and a black overcoat.

Most recently he had won a tournament hosted by Maxamillion Pegasus himself and as a prize the winner would give Pegasus their designs and he would make them into cards. Yamato gave Pegasus his designs and he said that he would let him know when it was finished.

He had finally made it to the building where the entrance exams were to take place. He told the girl on the counter his name and went in the building when she said it was okay.

He had already taken the written exams which were no problem the only thing left to do was to duel his proctor which was interesting to say the least.

He went inside a room where students were battling out to see who would go to the Academy and who wouldn't.

He had watched most of the duels but the one that had interested him most was a guy who won using a Spellcaster Deck.

"Congratulations Shinji Hakuda Welcome to the academy." His proctor said.

Shinji bowed as he left the arena.

"Would Yamato Takayama please enter the duel arena at this time, would-

"_Looks like I'm next." _Yamato thought as he walked down to the duel arena. When he got there a man whom Yamato guessed was his proctor.

"Hello my name is Mr. Kensei and I am the head of the Slifer red dorm."

"My name is Yamato Takayama pleased to meet you."

"_Yamato Takayama he's the one who won that tournament that Pegasus held not too long ago."_ Kensei thought.

"Well Yamato are you ready to begin?"

"I was born ready." Yamato replied.

"Then Let Duel!" They shouted as both players duel disk activated.

"I'll let you go first Yamato." Kensei said.

"Well if you insist." Yamato drew his six cards. "_Not a bad hand." _He set a brown- black card horizontally across his duel disk. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Kensei looked at his hand. "_Huh, looks like this test deck I'm running is an insect deck although not a very good one but let's see how he holds up." _Kensei thought. "I summon Swarm of Locust (Atk/ 1000 Def/500) in attack mode!

As the name suggests a swarm of brown locust appeared on the field. They were buzzing quite excitedly as they were flying around Kensei's side of the field.

"Swarm of Locust attack his facedown monster!" Yamato's card turned out to be a red and white dragon and in response too being attacked it swatted the pair of locust with its claws in irritation causing the pair of locust to back off and Kensei to flinch as his life points went down by one hundred.

(Kensei/3900 Yamato/4000)

"The monster that you've attacked was Masked Dragon (Atk/ 1400 def/ 1100) and since your monster has one thousand attack points you lose one hundred life points due to my dragons defense.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then!" Yamato said as he drew. "And I summon my Baby Dragon in attack mode!" a small orange dragon appeared on the field next to Masked dragon.

"Next I activate my magic card Dragons Gunfire! And what it does is I can activate one of its following effects and I choose the secondary effect!

"Not bad." Kensei said, as his Swarm of Locust was destroyed.

"Now I switch my Masked Dragon in attack mode and have both my dragons attack you correctly!"

"Oh dear." Kensei thought as both dragons shot flames out of their mouths simultaneously, engulfing Kensei in a ball of fire.

(Kensei/ 1300 Yamato/ 4000)

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." the two representations of his card appeared on the field, generated by his duel disk.

"_I better destroy those two dragons quickly or I'm finished!"_ Kensei thought as he drew his card, he looked at the card he had drawn. "_Well at least it'll buy me some time."_

"I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode!" a big gigantic spider appeared on the field. (Atk/2200 Def/ 100).

"I'll end my turn." Kensei concluded.

Yamato was not worried. "I switch my Baby Dragon in defense mode and have my Masked Dragon attack you're Jirai Gumo!"

"That's insane!" Kensei yelled. "My monsters got more attack points than your masked dragon it will surely be destroyed unless...

"Unless when my Masked Dragon is destroyed as a result of battle then I can summon one dragon-type monster with 1500 attack points from my deck to my field." Yamato finished as his dragon was destroyed and lost eight-hundred life points.

(Kensei/1300 Yamato/ 3200)

Yamato looks through his deck carefully and grabs a monster out, shuffling his deck afterwards.

"I special summon Koumori Dragon onto the field in attack mode!"

a short purple dragon with sharp edges on the end of its wings appeared on the field ( Atk/ 1500 Def/ 1200).

"Not so fast!" "I activate my Bottomless Traphole to destroy your monster and remove it from play!" Kensei countered.

"Nice try professor but I chain with my own trap Destruction Ring! And I use it on my own Koumori Dragon!"

A ring with a bomb attached to it wrapped itself around the poor dragon; it gave a pained roar as it was blown up.

"Oh and we both take one- thousand points of damage." Yamato added.

"Oh crap." Kensei said as both players lost some life points

(Kensei/ 300 Yamato/ 2200)

"I'll end my turn." shrugged Yamato.

"That was a good move Yamato." Kensei said as he drew his card.

"Thank you." replied Yamato.

"I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Kensei said.

Yamato drew and looked at the card he had drawn and sighed.

"Bad draw?" Kensei asked.

"No, I was hoping to prolong this duel but it looks like that won't be happening." Yamato explained.

"And why's that?

"Because I'm going to summon Red Eyes B. Chick in attack mode! A red egg appeared on Yamatos side of the field. When it appeared on the field, the egg was hatching revealing a pint- sized version of Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"But he won't be on the field for very long because I sacrifice him to summon my decks main headliner Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The Red Eyes B. Chick began to grow and grow until it stopped growing and the red eyes b. chick was now a fully-grown dragon (Atk/ 2400 Def/2000)

The whole crowd stared in awe at the legendary black dragon as it gave a loud roar making Jirai Gumo cower in fear.

"Impressive monster but even if you destroy my Jirai Gumo I'll still have one hundred life points remaining." Kensei pointed out.

"I know which is why he won't be on the field for very long either, because I release him to summon my Ultimate Monster, The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The black dragon suddenly gave a grunt of pain as a dark aura surrounded it; its grunts then turned into screams as it was transforming.

"_Hang in there Red Eyes."_ Yamato thought as he watched the black dragon continue to scream as power was surging through its body. its skin turning darker and red lines started to appear along its body.

The dragons screams finally died down as its transformation was finally complete, revealing a darker version of the red eyes black dragon.

"And now for its effect my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gains three-hundred attack points for every dragon in my graveyard and I have four which means..."

"It gains 1200 attack points!" Kensei exclaimed.

"Precisely and now Red Eyes Darkness take to the skies and attack Jirai Gumo with Dragons Rage!"

The Dark Dragon roared as it took to the sky and unleashed a great ball of fire headed straight for Jirai Gumo. The big Spider gave a screech as the great ball engulfed it and reduced it to ashes.

Kensei gave a short smile as his life points reached zero.

(Kensei/0 Yamato/2200)

The holograms went off as Kensei walked towards Yamato extending his hand.

"Congratulations Yamato, you have made it too Duel Academy."

"Thank you Professor Kensei." Yamato said, as he took his hand.

"_I have a feeling that this boy is something special."_ Kensei thought as he watched Yamato leave the arena.

**Candyman123: Well that's it for the first chapter the duel was short but I assure you that there will be better duels and more action so until then please review and tell me what you think and please no flames.**

**Alexis: Hopefully, I will be in the next chapter.**

**Candyman123: Oh, do not worry about that. Next Chapter **_"Dragons collide"_


End file.
